Stephen Strange
|Image = |informazione1 = Stephen Vincent Strange |informazione2 = Doctor Strange |informazione3 = Strange, Doc, Demone, Master of the Mystic Arts, Sorcerer Supreme, Howard the Hoary, Osha, Agathon |informazione4 = Eugene Strange (padre, deceduto), Beverly Strange (madre, deceduta), Donna Strange (sorella, deceduta), Victor Strange (fratello, deceduto), Wong (moglie, servitore), Clea (moglie), Dormammu (zio acquisito), Orini (suocero), Umar (suocera) |informazione5 = Vishanti, Alleanze occulte, Team magic, New Avengers. Generalmente neutrale, presta aiuto a seconda delle circostanze. |informazione6 = Sanctum Sanctorum (177A Bleeker Street, Greenwich village, NYC) |informazione7 = Neutrale buono (Stephen Strange) Neutrale puro (Sorcerer Supreme) |informazione8 = Pubblica. Se sai dove guardare. |informazione9 = Americana |informazione10 = Sposato (non per le leggi terrestri, risulta celibe all'anagrafe) |informazione11 = Maestro delle arti mistiche, Sorcerer Supreme, Protettore della Terra, Garante dell'equilibrio, Esorcista, Studioso dell'occulto, Insegnante e praticante di arti arcane, Esperto del soprannaturale, Consulente medico. Precedentemente: Neurochirurgo. |informazione12 = M.D. Surgery, Ph.D. Neurosurgery alla Harvard Medical School (Boston, Massachusetts); Addestramento spirituale, marziale e mistico presso l'Antico, Tibet; Ricerca, addestramento e studio autonomo delle arti arcane e del loro folklore. |informazione13 = Umano |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = Philadelphia (Pennsylvania, U.S.A.) |informazione16 = 18 novembre 1955 |informazione17 = Scorpione ascendente Vergine |informazione18 = Maschio |informazione19 = 187 cm |informazione20 = 88 kg |informazione21 = Azzurro-grigi |informazione22 = Neri, imbiancati alle tempie |informazione23 = Reticolato di cicatrici alle mani, ormai quasi invisibile}} There are worlds beyond reason… images beyond understading… even for one who has touched the thoughts of the stars themselves… And who has stepped down from the heavens to join mankind again. As I walk through the blinding light and the darkness, the burning heat and the crackling cold, I wonder how far I have come from what I once was. There was Doctor Stephen Strange - the brilliant surgeon - aloof from the world, centered on his own self. Then there was the reborn Sorcerer Supreme - asking questions, always seeking answers. But when the answers were handed to me, I saw they were not what I was searching at all. I had knowledge, but I knew little. I met God, but I didn’t understand myself. I loved a woman, but I tried to mold her to my own image… when she had her own shadow to stand beside. Now, once again, I ask questions. It is a circle… an endless circle. Storia Giovinezza e formazione Stephen nasce a Philadelphia nel 1955, per il breve periodo che vede impegnato il padre per lavoro in Pennsylvania. Originari del Nebraska, è lì infatti che gli Strange fanno ritorno in capo a un anno, e comprano una fattoria proprio grazie all'aumento di fatturato dell'azienda agricola di Eugene. Lì gli Strange crescono i tre figli: Stephen, Donna (1958) e Victor (1960). Molto legato alla sorella, Stephen ricorda di avere per la prima volta pensato di diventare medico a 10 anni, quando le impedì di aggravarsi una distorsione alla caviglia presa con i pattini a rotelle (la trasportò sino a casa e la steccò, sentendosi molto un eroe nazionale). I suoi ottimi voti gli permettono di entrare alla Harvard Medical School, con grande gioia di Donna, sua fan numero uno. Stephen la perde, fatalmente, proprio al suo primo rientro estivo dal college (1974), quando un banalissimo crampo al lago la fa affogare sotto i suoi occhi. Questa prima morte in famiglia, del tutto inaspettata, lo segnerà parecchio in senso personale e professionale: è medico interno in un ospedale molto lontano quando deve rientrare in Nebraska d'urgenza, solo per assistere alla morte della madre (1980), che con le ultime parole gli affida il fratello Victor. Stephen sviluppa un rigetto per la morte tale da diventare il neurochirurgo che non fallirà un'operazione, come se fosse la sua personale rivalsa: non si fa scrupoli a rifiutare i casi persi, né quelli che non possono permettersi le sue cure. Quando Victor gli comunica che anche il padre sta morendo di tumore, Stephen si rifiuta di rientrare in Nebraska, accampando la scusa della neve (gennaio 1982) ed evita di affrontare il terzo lutto. Il fratello minore riesce a raggiungerlo il giorno dopo il funerale per fargli la sfuriata del secolo, e le sue ultime parole per Stephen sono di disprezzo più totale: fuori di sé dalla rabbia, Victor si getta in strada e una macchina slitta sulla neve, uccidendolo sul colpo. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Midnight Sons La carriera e la caduta Nel corso della sua brillante carriera (1980-1993), Stephen Strange arriva a collezionare una catena di successi sfavillanti che coronano la sua nomea di più prestigioso neurochirurgo d'America: sul suo tavolo operatorio ha senatori, ricchi industriali, attori di Hollywood. Incinichito, senza più il minimo scrupolo, Strange si dimostra un'affabile figlio di puttana a chiunque abbia il piacere di fare la sua conoscenza. Si dedica a gonfiare il proprio portafoglio e il proprio ego, facendo sprangare da terzi la vecchia casa di famiglia (non rimette più piede in Nebraska). Usa e getta donne come fazzoletti di carta, fino a quando ritiene consono fidanzarsi più seriamente con una rispettabile traduttrice presso le Nazioni Unite, Madeline Revell (1990). Quando le chiede di sposarlo, però, riceve una bella risata in faccia: non è proprio il tipo di uomo con cui passare la vita. Poco turbato, riprende le sregolatezze e la bella vita di prima, sino all'incidente sciistico 'che gli cambierà la vita. Mezzo ubriaco, sciando di notte Stephen subisce una bruttissima caduta ('1993) che gli sfracella le mani e gli compromette le terminazioni nervose sino ai polsi: non potrà più tenere un bisturi in mano. Dopo la riabilitazione, Stephen si rifiuta di accettare la sua condizione e soprattutto qualunque posizione inferiore alla sua, non ammettendo di abbassarsi al ruolo di ricercatore o consulente. Spende due anni e tutto il suo patrimonio in visite, interventi e operazioni in ogni parte del mondo, all'ossessiva ricerca di un rimedio che non esiste. Ridotto ormai alla miseria, si imbarca per pura disperazione verso il Tibet (1995), alla ricerca del leggendario guaritore che chiamano l'Antico. Il Tibet :: I believe something bigger than me! I believe something better! L'Antico, il Season One, sette anni in Tibet. Master of the Mystic Arts Studi, prime minacce (Mordo, Nightmare, Satannish), ritorni in Tibet, La Dimensione Oscura, Clea e la dimensione dell'Oblio. Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Souma Gorath, morte dell'Antico, Dracula, Sise-neg, Clea prima discepola. Silver Dagger e la prova di Death, prima invasione di Dormammu e Umar (incontro con Gea). Primi cedimenti Jack Mandarin e il brutto incontro con Mephisto, saga della Shadowqueen, assumiamo una commercialista. Xander the Merciless e lo sclero di Clea. Addio di Clea. Le grandi alleanze Viaggi extradimensionali, il primo allievo (Rintrah). Incontro con Spider-man. Saga della ribellione nella Dimensione Oscura. Incontro con Daimon Hellstrom. Triumph and Torment. La seconda allieva (Topaz). Incontro con Jericho Drumm. Vede che stanno sorgendo dei nuovi eroi. L'età degli eroi Rivede Clea tramite Topaz. Guarda la formazione degli Avengers. Aiuta Spider-man contro il Symbiote. Conosce Thor e Wanda al matrimonio di Stark. Stringe amicizia con Thor. Arriva Imei dalla Cina e Wong si sposa. Aiuta Bruce Banner e prende sotto la sua ala Betty Ross. Ritorno di Clea, il Team Magic picchia Dormammu. Si sposa. Incontra Morbius e lo indirizza verso Nightstalkers (i cacciatori) e gente magica in generale. Midnight sons non so se si formano qui o più avanti. Siege of Darkness Siege of Darkness e morte di Imei. Wong si allontana per un certo periodo. Ritorna manipolato da Loki e si danno botte. Poi tornano amici. Arriva Smaug. The Oath Mememememememememe. La magia del Caos Casini con Wanda. Figli, non figli e un po' di psicoterapia. House of M e il grande tracollo come protettore dell'equilibrio: i poteri di Wanda erano più forti del previsto. Ricerche sulla magia del Caos e aiuto ai New Avengers durante Dark Reign. Riscatto con l'adozione di Billy come allievo. La caduta del Sorcerer Supreme Cedimento sulla magia nera, abdicazione al titolo e ritiro. Anno sabbatico. The Doctor is out. Ricerca del nuovo Sorcerer Supreme, Dottor Strange maestro di Magia Nera. Arriva Ancalagon. Continua ad insegnare a Billy. Il ritiro Stephen e Wong vanno in pensione in Tibet. Sono aperti al consulto con chiunque voglia andare a fargli visita. Sono solo un povero vecchio ™. Immortus event Vola lì e riavvolge il nastro di Immortus. Poi torna in pensione. Ascesa Gli si apre il settimo chackra e si unisce a Eternity. Poteri e abilità Ahahahahah. Poteri: *1 *2 *3 Abilità: *1 *2 *3 Debolezze: *1 *2 *3 Attrezzatura Armi: *1 *2 *3 Equipaggiamento: *1 *2 *3 Alias Howard the Hoary Osha Agathon Vincent Stevens È semplicemente l'alias che usa più spesso quando per un qualsiasi motivo deve dare dei dati e non ha voglia di usare quelli veri. Siccome non ha fantasia, usa il suo secondo nome e il suo primo come patronimico (Stephen > Stevens). Altro Altri universi * In Earth 10812 è Victoria Strange, Mistress of the Mystic Arts. Non ha ottenuto il titolo di Sorcereress Supreme, ma vive comunque a Greenwich Village con Wong e si accamorra la gente che le piace. * In Earth-12108 è Stephen Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts. E' il minore dei tre fratelli, sta ancora addestrandosi, si è portato l'Antico a New York ed è discretamente finocchio se è fidanzato al californiano Jason Wong. * In Earth-88108 il rinnovo spirituale l'ha lasciato medico, e credo abbia aperto una clinica omeopatica assieme a Wanda Maximoff dove l'atmosfera è molto blu. Trivia * Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1 * Team Magic * Se fosse un animale, sarebbe un serpente nero * La sua casata di Hogwarts sarebbe Corvonero * A Westeros sarebbe un mago di Asshai * Secondo la classificazione asgardiana, è un Polpettone * Nonostante stia in una relazione fissa con un uomo per più di cinquant'anni, ragiona in modo sorprendentemente etero. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 4 Forza 2 Velocità 2-7 (Teleporter) Resistenza 2 Proiez. energ. 7 Abilità combattive 5 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Midnight Sons